multi_universe_realms_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Subject:Evil Ice
Isis is the daughter of the The Evil Ice queen. She was born the isle a couple years after the villains were put on the Isle of the Lost. Isis worked in her mother frozen desserts restaurant even tho she didn't really like to but she had to keep her mom out of a bad mood. Isis grew up as a child of two her older brother Isa. Isa looked out for his sister but Isis would say a lot i can handle myself but he still kept a close watch on her. Isis gained friends on the isle like Uma,Evie,Carlos, Mal, Jay,Gil,Harry,Dizzy, Freddy, and many more. When Mal and Uma had their fall out Isis was on of the vk’s to try and help them. But over time Isis grew a little more bolder due to some of her friends leaving the Isle and she was a little bit jealous that she didn't get picked to be the first on to go to auradon but after time she was chosen. But when she got there her powers were revealed and so was her darker side. ' ' Powers. Isis being the daughter of the powerful Ice Queen she inherited abilities from her mother. Isis has similar and advanced powers of her mother. Isis powers has the potential to be more powerful than her mothers. She was born with ability of the Eternal Ice and Storms Transformation: Isis can transform into her true form when she uses her true powers and when she’s in a state of emotions. She didn't fully have this ability on the isle due to having a spell put on her when she was born by people in auradon due to them believing that she will have such powerful magic and they didn't want it to manifest in anyway possible but when the barrier cracked she unlocked a very small portion of this ability but when she went to auradon her true form started to slowly manifest during states of emotions. Her eyes glow and change color when she transforms but she can also use this ability freely * Ice Magic: Like her mother has the ability to manipulate magic at her own will and having complete and total control over cold temperatures and the elements of ice and snow (also known as cryogenics/cryokinesis and frigokinesis/frigokinesis). Her powers are linked to her emotions. Her magic can manifest as a glow in her eyes''' ' * '''Winter Magic': Isis has the magical powers over winter itself.' ' * Cryogenics/Frigokinesis: Isis can create the elements of ice and snow. Even creating living ice golems.' ' * Cryokinesis/Frigokinesis: Isis can manipulate the elements of ice and snow and use it for various purposes. ' ' * Ice spike projection: is able to create icicle blades out of ice to use in combat she can used these spikes as projectiles, daggers, swords, and claws. * Freezing breath: Isis has the ability to orally produce fog and cold mists with enough momentum to knock several people backwards and off their feet. * Flight: By forcing her powers towards the ground, Isis can continuously propel herself into the air, creating a simulated version of flight or even using propulsive strength, with one hand behind her, to propel herself forth across an ice slide. ' ' * Atmokinesis: Isis can summon storm clouds and can summon icy winds. ' ' * Teleportation: Isis can move from one place to another at will, disappearing into what looks like a ice blue/white winter storm formation, however, she can also appear without creating the snowstorm effect. * Conjuration: Isis is able to summon objects or beings through magic, often materializing it in the form of snow. ' ' * Telekinesis: Isis is capable of manipulating objects or people without physically touching them.' ' * Cryokinetic Blast: Isis has the ability to release ice, snow, and cold on a specific target area, which serves as one of her primary means of defense and offense. ' ' * Ice Construction: Isis has the ability to create objects out of ice, such as walls, slides, platforms, and shields. * Eternal Ice Creation: Isis can generate and project snow/ice that is extremely difficult to or cannot be melted by normal means, such as extreme heat or fire. * Cold Weather Manipulation: Isis can sense, generate and manipulate all cold aspects of the weather such as snow, hail, blizzards, cold air, freezing rain etc. * Healing: Isis can heal others using her powers. ' Immunity to Low Temperatures:' Isis has the ability to be immune or invulnerable to cold. She is shown to be able to hold the ice constructs she manifests with little trouble. ' Accelerated healing factor:' Isis metabolic rate is augmented to offset cold tissue destruction, allowing her endure more grievous injuries and likewise heal much faster than humans. Eternal Winter Inducement: Isis can invoke an internal winter causing to prevent other seasons from coming and an area to be in a very harsh winter state.